


Stuck In Fairy Tail

by ayesir_theflyingcat



Series: The Fire & Ice Series [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayesir_theflyingcat/pseuds/ayesir_theflyingcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Fire & Ice Trilogy! This is the story that tells how the twin dragon slayers, Ella and Ethan, came to be in Fairy Tail. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Fairy Tail

Ella

"Tia, isn't this city beautiful?!" I asked my Exceed partner excitedly, my eyes practically glowing in awe as we walked through the streets of Magnolia.

It was your usual, bustling town, lots of people, and lots of shopping stalls. But the main attraction was Kardia Cathedral, the huge church in the town.

"It really is gorgeous." Tia said in agreement, taking a break from flying by sitting on top of my head.

We were just leaving Kardia Cathedral, when suddenly, a voice cried out, "Hey, you!" I didn't know if it was referring to me, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I turned anyway.

There was a salmon-haired guy approaching me, along with a blue Exceed. "Uh, hi?" I said, suddenly very nervous because of the guy's intent gaze.

"I couldn't help but notice the cat on your head..." He started, but Tia interrupted him with annoyed voice.

"Excuse me, but I'm not "just a cat."' She said, huffing slightly.

"So you are an Exceed then!" The blue cat said excitedly, his face brightening.

"I am." Tia confirmed his words with a nod.

"So, are you a dragon slayer then?" The pink-haired guy asked me, looking at me eagerly for an answer.

I nodded. "Yes, I am."

"That's awesome! I'm a dragon slayer too!" He said proudly.

"Really?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Natsu!" Another voice called out, and we all turned.

A blonde haired girl came running up, panting slightly. "Warn me if you're going to run off like that, at least!" She chastised him before she noticed me. "Oh, who's this?"

"I hadn't asked her that yet. Someone interrupted me!" He said, clearly teasing the blonde.

She smacked his head, blushing slightly. "Baka!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the scene. At the sound of my laugh though, their attention turned back to me. "I'm Ella, by the way. And this is Tia." I said, giving them a friendly smile.

"I'm Lucy!" The blonde girl said, returning the friendly smile. "And that's Natsu, and that's Happy." She told me, gesturing to each.

"So you were saying you were a dragon slayer too, Natsu?" I asked him quickly, my curiosity through the roof.

"Yeah! I'm a fire dragon slayer!" He said, fire dancing above his outstretched hand.

"Wow, that's way cooler than my element." I said, entranced by the flames.

"What's your element?" Lucy asked curiously before Natsu could.

I gave them a smile, making a small, heart shaped crystal appear above my now outstretched palm.

"Wow, it's so shiny!" Happy complimented me.

"Is it a crystal?" Natsu asked, and I nodded in response. "It is."

"Cool!" He said with a grin.

"Hey, you should come back to Fairy Tail with us!" Happy suggested eagerly.

"That's a great idea, little buddy!" Natsu said, giving Happy a high five.

"I don't know..." I said, suddenly very nervous.

"Oh, come on, Ella. I know you've wanted to join Fairy Tail for some time now, especially after hearing all those stories..." Tia reminded me.

"Tia!" I complained, my face flushing.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?! Let's go!" Natsu said running off excitedly.

"Aye sir!" Happy said just as enthusiastically, following him.

Lucy put a comforting hand on my shoulder as she told me softly, "He's excited to have met another dragon slayer. In any case, you're someone worth protecting in his book." She gave me another smile, which I returned.

"Thanks, Lucy. And by the way, are you and Natsu a thing?" I asked her as we started walking. Her face was flushed when she responded, but she let out a quiet "Yeah."

"You two are pretty cute, now that I think about it." I said with a light laugh.

(YES. Ella ships Nalu. ;3 ^^)

"You think so?" Lucy mumbled, trying to hide her grin.

"Mmhm!" I said, the smile never leaving my face.

"Thanks." She said softly.

When we arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu and Happy were waiting at the doors, perking up when they saw us. "Come on, come on!" Natsu said eagerly, grabbing both my arm and Lucy's hand, and pulling us inside. He released my arm when we entered, but kept Lucy's hand.

"Wow!" I said in amazement. The guild hall was huge! not to mention it looked super cool!

Natsu and Lucy led me over to the bar, where a white haired woman was, cleaning off the counter.

"Hey Mira! We're back! And we brought along two potential new recruits!" Natsu yelled as we approached. We sat down at the bar, Mira, obviously her name was, giving me a smile.

"I'm Ella, and this is Tia." I said, glancing down at the Exceed in my arms.

"I'm Mirajane, but please, just call me Mira." She said.

"So, is Master here? Ella said she was interested in joining Fairy Tail." Lucy asked Mira.

"He and Laxus went out to eat for lunch, but they should be back anytime now." Mira informed us.

A few minutes later, two men came into the guild hall, one looked pretty short and old, the other younger, with spikey, blonde hair and a zig-zag scar across his right eye.

It would take a blind person to not notice the family resemblance between the two.

"Welcome back, Master, Laxus." Mira greeted them when they came over.

"It seems we have new recruits?" Master asked curiously, looking at Tia and I.

"Yes sir!" I said. "I'm Ella, and this is Tia." I said introducing us quickly.

"So you want to join us? What kind of magic do you use?" Laxus asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Laxus! Be nice!" Mira scolded him, looking ready to pop the man.

"It's alright, Mira." I smiled reassuringly at her, then answered Laxus' question. "I use crystal dragon slayer magic."

"Another dragon slayer, huh?" Laxus chuckled, giving me a smirk. "You'll be right at home here."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Well, excluding Natsu, there's three other dragon slayers in this guild. That would be Wendy, Gajeel, and myself." He explained.

"Wow!" My voice sounded amazed, even to me.

"What color do you want your emblem to be, Ella and Tia?" Mira asked us.

"Magenta." I told her.

"Just white is fine." Tia said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Mira quickly stamped Tia's mark onto her back, then turned to me. "Where do you want yours?" I held out my right shoulder at her question. She stamped it on, then gave me an award-winning smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, you two!"

"Thanks!" I said, grinning back at her.

"So, Ella, ever wanted to throw down with another dragon slayer before?" Natsu asked me, and eager glint in his eyes.

"You wanna fight me, don't you, Natsu?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah! So do you wanna?"

I responded to his eager words with a smirk. "Sure, why not. I'll give it a go. Even if I don't win, it's good experience." I said.

"That's a positive way to look at it." Mira commented, smiling at me.

"Life isn't always positive, but that doesn't mean you can ruin someone else's happiness with your own negativity." I said softly, looking down at my clenched fists while I spoke.

"You're wise beyond your years..." Mira said before letting the conversation topic drop.

"So Natsu, when do you wanna throw down?" I asked him, my words dissipating the tension.

"Later today." He answered.

"You got it!" We agreed, fist bumping each other, all grins and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be Natsu vs Ella! ^^
> 
> Until next time! ;3


End file.
